


It's Been A Week

by Whoevenknows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompts from Korrasami Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> im so off my writing game sorry

The flowers had become a thing between them. Every time Korra would have to leave for her Avatar duties, she’d return to Asami with flowers in her hand.

Asami found it to be incredibly sweet. She would take the flowers to work and set the vase next to her framed photos of her and Korra. They’d sit there until they started wilting.

Dating the Avatar when she had to constantly travel back and forth between the recovering Earth Kingdom and other parts of the world was hard. Asami understood, with rebuilding the city and the rest of the United Republic that had been attacked, she wasn’t exactly stationary either.

So when she walked into her office after a week-long visit to the border and saw Korra standing there, holding a handful of purple flowers, Asami was shocked.

“Korra?” Asami dropped her bag at the door. She rushed over, pulling Korra into a hug. “I thought you were supposed to be in the Fire Nation for another 3 weeks!”

Korra laughed, holding the flowers to the side to avoid them getting crushed. “Change of plans. They said they had things handled without me, so I came home early!” She pulled back and held the flowers up again. “I got these for you.”

Asami smiled and took them. “Thank you.” She leaned in and put her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “But you are a much better gift.”


	2. Hair

Korra was sprawled out on the bed, tank top twisted around her body and pants pushed up to her knees. Asami sat on the edge of the bed, sighing. Summer was the worst time to sleep next to the Avatar. When it was hot, she just couldn’t lay still. She threw blankets and pillows away from her, usually onto Asami. As a result, Asami woke up a lot earlier than usual during the summer.

Getting up for the day, Asami walked into the bathroom to get ready. Half way through brushing her teeth, she heard the distinctive grumble of Korra waking up.

Asami poked her head out of the bathroom, watching her girlfriend sit up and rub her eyes. “Morning Korra.” Korra grumbled something that sounded like a morning greeting back, swinging her legs to the ground. “You should look in the mirror.” Asami tried to stifle her laughter.

“Why?”

“Look at your hair.”

“Oh is it crazy like it always is?” Korra walked after Asami into the bathroom.

Her hair was sticking up in every direction imaginable. She looked like one of the characters from one of Ikki’s comic books. “Wow, its worse than usual.” Korra reached up, smoothing it down.

Asami came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love your hair?”

“A few times, yes.” Korra looked at her in the mirror. “Usually followed by me saying the same thing to you.”


	3. Internet (Girl)friends

Asami squinted at her bright phone screen, wishing she’d turned the brightness down before she went to bed last night. The small round icon of her best friend had popped up, telling her she had a message. Opening it, Asami groaned at the length of it. Of course she would send a huge message at 3 AM.

Then again, it wasn’t 3 AM for her. It was probably the middle of the day. Asami couldn’t be bothered to deal with actual time difference at this hour. She went on to read her friend’s story about how her dog had run over someone on a snowmobile again, and this time the person wasn’t too happy.

Laughing, Asami typed out her own message, telling her friend that she should probably look into getting a leash for the dog.

:Haha no way! That’d cause more problems.   
You don’t just leash Naga.:

Asami smiled, sitting up. Her phone chirped with another message.

:Also isn’t it like past midnight?   
WTF r u doin awake?:

:Yes, it is past midnight. But someone had to message me at 3 and now im awake:

:Ahhhh sorry!:

:Dont worry about it.:

:I always forget you guys are like 7 hours behind us.:

:Payback for all the times I message you in the middle of the night:

:Yeah but I don’t sleep until like 3 sooooo  
Alright well Ill go and let you sleep  
NIGHT!!!!:

Asami laid her phone back on her bedside table. It was good to see Korra sounding so upbeat again. Lately her life hadn’t seemed to be going so well, and as much as Asami had tried to talk her up through it, it was hard without actually seeing her and hearing her voice to help like she wanted.

They had been friends for years, meeting on one of those forum based sites, and hitting it off as soon as Korra made an introduction post. After friending each other on Facebook, their friendship had taken off. They talked almost every day, about everything and nothing. She might have been thousands of miles away, but Asami felt like Korra was the only person in the world who understood her.

Sighing, she laid down, staring at the ceiling. She’d had this crush on her internet best friend for a while now. Sure, it was a bit weird to be so into someone who you’d only heard their voice a few times, but Asami was. Korra had an old computer that didn’t particularly like when she tried to use Skype so they had to limit their actual face time.

Asami picked her phone back up, scrolling up through old messages. She felt like Korra had been flirting with her more lately, but she also couldn’t figure out if that was just how she was communicating these days. Asami had definitely been trying to flirt, but she wasn’t sure how well she got across.

She finally reached the conversation she’d wanted. When Korra had cut her hair. She’d sent her a selfie with a goofy face and her new shoulder length brown hair, and wow. Asami was in awe.

:wow:

:Thats all I get? Wow?:

:Thats all you get yes:

:is it a good wow or a bad wow???:

:Definitely a good wow. It works for you  
really well tbh:

:really?:

:yeah:

—-

Korra laid on her dog, staring at her phone. She really wanted to keep texting Asami, but she had class in the morning, and Korra didn’t want her to be too tired. So many times Asami had stayed up and talked Korra down. She deserved her rest.

She heard boots crunching into the snow, and looked over to see her father walking up. “Hey, Korra. Can we talk?”

Korra tilted her head, indicated that yeah, they could talk. Her father sat down next to her, patting Naga’s head.

“Listen, kid. I know you’ve had a rough time lately. With the accident, and rehab, and—” A glare from his daughter stop him. “Right, uhm…. Anyway, I was thinking. Maybe you should get out of town for a bit.”

“Are you kicking me out?”

“No! No, no, not at all. It’s just an idea. I just see you trying to deal with everything and thought, maybe a change of scenery would do good for you. Get you back to how you used to be.” He laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m never going to be who I used to be, Dad….”

“You know what I mean. I’d like to see you smile again.” Tonraq sighed. “You remember Katara’s kid, Tenzin, right?” Korra nodded. “He was saying he’s got room on Air Temple Island, if you’d like to stay with him for a while.”

Korra stared at the snow around her feet, not answering.

“Think about it, kid. You’ll always be welcome here, but don’t make yourself stay for me and your mother.” Tonraq got up and walked back toward their hut.

Korra watched him go, groaning and falling back against her dog. It actually sounded really good, getting out of the South. Pulling her phone out, she pulled up Asami’s chat bubble again. She shouldn’t message her but….

:Hey ignore this if you want  
I know youre sleeping and all  
but I just  
my dad came up to me and said an old family friend offered to let me stay with him  
so I could get out of the south  
and idk it sounds good  
and ive already put my parents through so much and they need a break  
but I dunno ive lived here forever you know:

She set her phone on her lap. A few moments later, it chirped.

:its okay I cant get back to sleep  
and if it sounds good really think about it  
the change might help your flashbacks:

:It might not also:

:yeah but were trying to be positive here:

:positive  
right:

:you’ve always talked about getting out of there at some point in your life  
why not now?  
whats really tying you down there?  
other than the parents I mean:

:youre right:

:usually am:

:im going to go call tenzin  
ask him what the city’s like:

:go do that:

:I will  
Republic City better be ready  
cuz im gonna come at it:

:You know I live in republic city, right?:

:Wait you do?:

:weve talked about this but yes I do:

:wait so we could hang out  
potentially…  
I mean idk its kinda weird to meet people of the internet I know but:

:Id be up for it if you are?:

:definitely:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost want to make a multichapter based on this but ?? ? idk who knows


	4. Lips

"What the hell happened, Korra!” Asami rushed to her feet as Korra walked in the door, trying to hide her face.

“Well, you see, I was helping Mako catch some triad goons, right and—” Korra shifted to look at the wall rather than her girlfriend.

“Why are you doing police work? I thought Lin hated when you interfered.” Asami tried to peel Korra’s hand away from her face. “And you went and got into fights again, didn’t you.”

“Well, technically yes. But!” Korra held Asami’s shoulders, forgetting about her bruised face. “I didn’t actually start the fight?”

Asami gasped at the deep purple bruises covering the bottom half of her face. There were a few cuts, and what looked like a burn under her chin, but Korra was smiling awkwardly. “Korra!”

“Look, all I need to do is just get some water and heal myself up!” She widened her smile to try and ease Asami’s worry. “I’m absolutely fine.”

“Korra, your lip is bleeding.” She reached up and brushed her thumb against the bottom lip, pulling away the blood. “I thought you were just out catching up. Not fighting crime.”

“I was. But then those goons, they just started harassing people, and Mako was still in uniform and I was there, and they’d been trying to catch these guys for ages, apparently….” Korra stopped, wipping her mouth again. “Asami, you know this is technically part of being the Avatar.”

“Yeah. Let me get you a glass of water.” Asami walked off into the kitchen.

Korra shook her head and headed toward the bathroom. Her face wasn’t that bad. She’d definitely had worse. It didn’t even hurt. She poked her cheek, okay, maybe yeah it did, but not bad. But it was an easy fix. Her mouth was the worst part really.

She was pretty sure her bottom lip was slightly swollen. That rock did hit her hard in the face. And the long cut across her mouth and chin from that wire stung. And she had bit the inside of her cheek pretty hard.

“Here’s the water.” Asami sat the cup down on the counter, and leaned against the doorframe. “You know, I was worried when Mako called me.”

“He called?”

“He said you got banged up pretty bad. I was expecting worse, honestly.” Asami watched as the water glowed and Korra bended it to her face. “I was thinking burns everywhere. Maybe a broken bone or two. He made it sound so bad.”

Korra tilted her head to focus the water on the burn on her chin. “Yeah? Mako is kind of a drama queen.”

“I just. I worry about you Korra. I know the Avatar is going to get roughed up but….”

“I know, Asami. And it’s not like I go rushing off looking for fights. I’m not that hot-headed seventeen year old kid who’d call out anyone and everyone anymore.” Korra spread the water to cover the large bruise on her cheek and mouth.

“I just have a hard time seeing you go off to do your Avatar duties. I always have. Even before we were really friends. And it’s worse when I’m not helping in some way.” Asami stared at the carpet, frowning. “I know this wasn’t really a big deal at all or anything but… I just got really worried hearing about it from Mako.”

“I told him not to call.” Korra said, pulling the water away from her face, having finished heal her mouth while Asami talked. “I wanted you to hear how bad it wasn’t from me. Remind me to punch Mako next time I see him.”

“I still worry.”

“I know.” Korra stepped up to Asami, leaning down to kiss her. “But just know, I’m tough, and I can probably take pretty much anything at this point. And all the big battles, I’ll have you by my side to look out for me.”


	5. Modern Day

Now that she thought about it, maybe trying that super complicated trick she had never ever nailed in front of Mako’s pretty new friend was not the best idea.

She laid at the bottom of the half-pipe, groaning. She could hear Mako and Bolin laughing at her. Great. Just fantastic. Rolling over to her back, she covered her face with her hands. Maybe the girl had been, like, staring at her phone or something while she failed to do a super cool trick. 

Maybe if she laid there long enough, she would just melt into the ground and no one would remember how horrific that just was.

“Are you okay?” God, even her voice was gorgeous. 

Korra sat up and saw the girl walking toward her. “Only thing bruised is my pride.” Why did she have to try and show off for this girl? Why? Why? 

She laughed lightly, covering her mouth. “Well that’s good to hear.” She reached her hand out to help Korra up. “Mako didn’t give a very good introduction, so, I’m Asami.” 

Korra took her hand and stood up. “Korra.” She let go of her hand to brush off her shorts. “And I am sorry you had to see that.”

Asami waved her off. “Our friends got a kick out of it, though.” 

“That’s just ‘cuz they have the sense of humor of nine-year-olds.” Korra picked her board up and walked over to where her bag was laying. “I haven’t seen you around? You not a skater?”

“Oh no, definitely not. I’m much more into motor sports.”

Korra let out a low whistle. “Really?”

“Motocross champion of Republic City.” Asami shrugged. “My father makes cars and I grew up around the stuff.”

“Wow. I would, uh, love to see you race some time?” She rubbed the back of her neck, wondering if it was okay to ask for that sort of thing so soon after meeting this girl. But she was just so…. There was something intriguing and exciting about her.

“Only if you let me watch you in a real competition. Mako and Bolin have told me you’re actually a fantastic skater.”

“Well, I do try….” Korra opened her bag, mostly looking for water, but pulled her phone out instead. “Hey, uh, do you, maybe, uh, want to give me your number? I mean you don’t have to at all, but I could text you when the next competition is, or you could text me, or we could just talk about things, or not and—” She stopped when Asami pulled the phone from her hands. 

“Sure thing, Korra.” Asami quickly typed her contact in. “But be sure to text me.” She winked. “As much as I’d love to stay for the rest of the afternoon, I’ve got to go. See you around, Korra.”

Korra watched her leave, in awe. She got her phone number. She’d actually gotten a girl’s number. She hadn’t scared her off with the awkward rambling. 

“Wow, Korra.” Mako came up behind her and slapped her on the back. “Never thought I’d see the day where that awkward schtick would actually get you some.”

“I just got her number, Mako. It’s not like we’re gonna go off and get married.” Korra looked at her phone, still amazed. 

Bolin squealed, pulling Korra into a hug. “Ooooooh, but now you can ask her on a date, and then be her girlfriend and—”

“Bo, calm down.” Korra pushed him off. “Do you think I should text her? Like right now? So she has my number too?”

Mako and Bolin replied in unison: “YES!”


	6. Safe Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but i didnt have a whole lot of time to myself today oops

Korra swirled her cup around, watching the rest of the party dance to the band’s smooth sound. Varrick and Zhu’Li spun around on the dance floor, ignoring the rhythm. But it was their wedding, so why not?

“Why aren’t you up dancing?” A familiar voice came up behind her, pulling the chair next to her out.

Korra shrugged, looking over to Asami. “I was thirsty, and now I’m just people watching, I guess. What brings you over?”

“I can’t sit with my best friend?” 

“No you can. But I just saw you talking with some people. Figured you’d still be busy with them.” 

Asami reached out and took a drink from Korra’s glass. “Business associates. Giving me their condolences. Or something like that. I wasn’t really paying attention.”  
Chuckling, Korra took her cup back. “They did look a bit old for you.” 

The music changed to a faster pace number, and several couples left the floor. 

“You see those two over there? Wearing the green suit and dress?” Korra pointed toward a pair still on the floor. “The man keeps stepping on the girl’s toes. Like hard. You can practically feel her grimace every time.” She heard Asami laughing, so she continued. “That stuffy looking man over there keeps glaring at Varrick. That I blame him of course. And then there’s Beifong. She just keeps grumbling and staring at her meat on a stick.”

“Isn’t that always how Beifong is?”

“Well yes, but usually without the meat stick”

The two fell silent, continuing to stare at the dance floor. As soon as this wedding was after the final battle, it was much needed. A party to reinvigorate everyone and get started on the repairs to the city. The city was safe again, even with all the destroyed buildings. 

“I know I’ve said this a few times, Korra, but I’m really glad you’re here.” Asami shifted closer to her. 

Korra looked over to her. “I’m glad someone is.” 

“I’m serious, Korra. Sure I got by those three years without you, but not without a lot of distractions. You make me happy, and comfortable, and… and safe.” Asami reached out to hold her hand. 

Staring at their hands, Korra nodded. “Me too.” Flipping hers over, she gripped Asami’s hand. “After everything that’s happened to me, you are the one person that makes me feel okay.” Standing up, Korra pulled Asami with her. “But enough of the heavy stuff. You should come dance with me.”


	7. Unexpected

“So, here’s my room. Sorry if it’s kind of a mess. I haven’t been back since, well you know, I disappeared and everything.” Korra opened the door to her room, allowing Asami to walk in before her. “It’s nothing special, but, you know.”

For a room she’d spent two and a half years in, it was mostly barren. Her desk, her bed, bedside table, and a few drawers were all that decorated the room. The stacks of letters she’d received during her recovery time still sat on the table, some outside of the envelopes. 

Asami laid her bag down on the bed, and looked over the stacks of paper. “You kept all our letters?”

“Of course I did.” Korra shut the door behind her, flinging her own bag to a corner. “They’re in stacks of who sent them. And mostly chronological.” 

“Wow,” Asami flipped over a few envelopes, look at postmark dates, “You really kept all of them.”

Spinning the desk chair to face the bed, Korra sat down, frowning. “You know I wanted to respond, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Now, anyway.” Asami played with the old letter in hand. “I was still disappointed then.”

Korra sighed, and when Asami looked up, she was staring at her desk drawer. She reached out and touched the handle, pausing. Glancing over at Asami, she finally opened the drawer, pulling a stack of crinkled and torn papers out. 

“What are those?” Asami stood to take the stack Korra held up.

“Those are all the times I tried to write you back.” Korra explained. “I’d get one of your letters, and I’d sit down to reply, but I’d get about half way through before I started getting really depressed and angry and before I knew it, I was crumpling the letter up and throwing it across the room.”   
Asami shuffled through the stack, scanning the pages briefly before going on to the next.

“You can read them, if you want. Most of it’s just a mess and doesn’t make sense, but….”

“Wow…. I never expected….” Asami didn’t finish her sentence, she just kept looking through the papers, never settling long enough to actually read more than a line or two. 

“I know it was pretty awful of me to be so silent for three years. I still feel guilty about it, even though you said you understood. A couple of old nonsense crinkled half-letters can’t make up for that, but you should still have them.” 

Asami pulled Korra into her and held her. “I love you. The fact that you were obviously thinking about me as much as I thought about you….” Asami moved to hold her face. “I just, I love you.”

Smiling awkwardly, Korra nodded. “I love you too. And I’m still sorry.” 

“Don’t be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the week's over and here we are.

**Author's Note:**

> throw things at me on the tumbls if you want, myswordhandtwitches.tumblr.com


End file.
